


The Dead Talk

by Blackmoore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Will Graham always thought he was insane until he started to respond back to the ghosts that spoke to him, first a girl, a child that died in a forest
Kudos: 7





	1. 1) the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischa Lecter finds a human to talk to her and that can see her

Will first heard a girl, a dead girl with a accented voice as a child, he could see her, she was about seven, six maybe

Will was six at the time talking with this ghost girl that was strange for a ghost he's heard but never spoke to with other ghost's but they were older then this one

"What's you're name?" Will asked with a shy smile at the ghost girl that's older or the same age as him 

the ghost girl spoke "My name is Mischa Lecter, what's yours?" Misha smiled at the boy that she doesn't know the name of with curly hair and blue eyes

the boy spoke again "My name is Will Graham, Misha it's nice to meet you, where's that accent from, Mischa?" Will tilted his head at the girl with the strange accent

Misha spoke "It's Lithuanian, Will, why do you ask?" Will's eyes light up with excitement at the prospect of learning a new language "Could you teach me to speak and write you're language, Mischa?" 

Mischa's smiles and nods "Of course, Will, I will help you learn my language." Will nods and smiles warmly at Misha "Thank you, thank you."

Misha nods at Will who she will be helping to learn her first language


	2. 2) šeimos pokalbiai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an 18 year old Will Graham learns Via Misha Lecter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title means family talks

18 years old, will Graham

Mischa helped Will learn to speak and write Lithuanian, her native language, she taught him easy words at the beginning then she went to harder words as he started to grow up

Will smiles as he learnt Lithuanian which was strangely easy for him, as he loves languages, which brings happiness to him that he was able to learn a language that is exotic to him 

Mischa spoke about her family, about an older brother named Hannibal Lecter she spoke about what happened to her

Will listened avidly as he looked concerned "And what happened to the people that hurt you, Mischa?" He looks mad that somebody would hurt her, ~~a person~~ ; a ghost that he is close to

Mischa looked at Will and spoke "More then likely killed by my brother." Will smiles and nods "That's good, Misha, but what if, what if he can't stop?"

Mischa think's of what to say as she looks at Will, her living friend that can talk back to her, the downside of being a ghost is that some people can hear her, some can see her, but they're all scared of her

Will, Will is different from the other living human's, he can see her and he can talk to her, and he's not afraid of her like other human's would be

he got checked out for a empathy disorder, and he does have one, which didn't much surprise him, as he could associate with the criminals on TV

that's why he stopped watching shows and movies, but not books he'd read books in Lithuanian to keep the language sharp in his mind

Mischa spoke finally "Get him arrested, Will and please help him out if you can." She smiles at her one living friend "Please help him, Will."

Will nods at his first ghostly friend and smiles at her as he looks at her as well "Of course, Mischa."


	3. 3) meeting the good doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally getting to meet and greet the elder brother of Mischa Lecter

Will gets to work in Quantico, after driving there he got out of his car and sighs hating work, hating the people it brings into his mind

He wants Jack hurt but never truly getting what he wished for, a wish never happens, so why should he plan, maybe something will happen to him

Will could ask. . .no no no that wouldn't do, Will puts on a mask ready for today to already to happen or finish

Mischa looks at Will but didn't speak as Will lead the way to Jack Crawford's office, Mischa looks around interacting with a few things

Mischa followed behind Will Graham as she looks around ghostly self, she saw her brother and gasped at what she saw and smiles softly happy to see her brother, and very afraid of her brother "Oh my god, Will."

Will looks at the same person but looked slightly at Mischa and spoke quietly "Šš Miša, prašau" That unfortunately got Hannibal Lecters attention at William Graham at the name Mischa and at his native language

Mischa can see the anger on her elder brother's face, it's a guarded anger hidden behind a mask that nobody would be able to see through unless you knew him "He's angry, Will." 

Hannibal spoke ignoring his sister's name out of this stranger's mouth "I didn't know you knew my native language, Mister.Graham."

Will spoke "Please call me Will or William, you have me at a disadvantage, what's you're name?" Mischa keeps from snorting as she folds her arms glaring at Will from a corner of the room, silent now

Will watched this "stranger" carefully to make sure he has no weapon, Will looks at the pen on the desk of Jack Crawford subtly

Hannibal noticed but said nothing at Will's subtle look at the pen as Hannibal spoke "Hannibal Lecter, psychiatrist."

Will glares at Jack as he closed his eyes and looks away as he breathed in and out calming down from the anger he looks towards Jack and spoke "I don't need a psychiatrist, Jack, it's more likely you do, not me."

Mischa laughs out loud, Will kept his face blank from both of them as he sat in the chair and spoke towards Hannibal Lecter "Huh, psychiatrist?"

Mischa looks towards Will annoyed at human she taught her native tongue to "I said protect him not hurt him, Will." Will didn't say a thing to Mischa as he spoke to Hannibal Lecter 

Hannibal tilts his head "Where did you learn, Lithuanian, William?" Will looks Sad with his head lowered "A old friend, she died, unfortunately."

Mischa gasps out loud unfortunately nobody else heard her gasp only Will did and smiles at will as he did speak the truth in a way

Hannibal smiles sadly at Will "My condolences, William." Misha sighs softly "He's so formal, Will, annoyingly formal."

Will nods slightly with a soft smile "No need, Hannibal, she deserved a rest, from life." Will smiles sadly talking about Misha

Mischa snorts getting the dark humor Will used on her brother, Hannibal spoke "Oh?"

Will lifts an eyebrow at hannibal "She went through too much, but she kept going on, she died." He looks down as he squares his shoulders and looks at Hannibal "Can't be sad, have to continue on like nothing happened, live on, and be happy with life."

Hannibal lifts an eyebrow at Will, as he see's the sadness slip away from Will's face as he watches Will's facial expressions turn to a happiness that is real

Hannibal is confused by this show of emotions, the sadness then the happiness on Will's face that seems like a facade to him


	4. 4) nothing lethal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal bargains for more than he expected, from William

Hannibal knocks on Will's door going to ask questions about what Will spoke about, and how he know's the name Mischa

Mischa spoke to Will as the pounding got more Insistent "WILL, wake up." Will groan's loudly as he woke up glaring at Misha and got up from the bed as he put pants on and a clean shirt as he opens the door rubbing his eyes, still tired from his dream "Yes, Mister.Lecter?" 

Mischa snorts amused as he spoke to her so formal brother, Will spoke "Come in, please, sorry about the dogs." he moved out of the way as will clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth the dogs stop bothering Hannibal

Mischa sighs "Oh come on, that would've been funny to watch." Will glares at Mischa as he enters his kitchen, humming something to himself thinking of what to make as a breakfast for himself, a French breakfast, a French omelette for two 

Will put dog food for the dogs and water, with a smile he plated the food, after he cleaned up after himself and throwing away what he needed to throw away 

Will cut up some Strawberry's and put them in two small bowls, Will put the bowls on the plates and took them to his dining room 

Hannibal lifts an eyebrow at will as he followed behind Will, Misha looks at Will questioning anything extra he put into the food

Will obviously didn't respond back to Misha, Will smiles slightly "What type of wine would you want, Mister.Lecter?"

Hannibal spoke as he sat down "Red wine, please." Will nods with a small smile at hannibal as he stood up and went to his wine cellar

he has rohypnol in the celler as he puts rohypnol in Hannibal's glass after pouring the red wine, Mischa watched Will do this

Will brought the red wine upstairs and the glasses with the drugged drink in his dominant hand as he placed it down with a soft smile at hannibal

Will placed his own drink down as he sat down after placing the red wine bottle down as well "Enjoy." He smiles as Hannibal tucked in, Hannibal smelled the wine

Will sipped on his wine after mimicking Hannibal with a smile, hannibal sipped on the red wine obviously not being able to smell or taste of see the rohypnol 

Will and hannibal spoke about many things until the rohypnol took effect in 10 to 20 minutes, Will was looking at the time on his phone a few times

Hannibal's head fell as he fell asleep easily enough, Misha lifts an eyebrow at Will as she gave a lecture to will in her native language 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rohypnol is a date rape drug, that will is using for good measure which is tasteless, odorless and colorless


	5. 5) different lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal thinks will is insane, but that would be crossing a line he never thought he would

Will looks at his watch carefully watching the time, as Mischa kept going, as Will moves him to the basement, Will has plastic blue gloves on as he strapped Hannibal down on the metal table in the basement

He stood up and went upstairs he made sure the dogs stayed in the kitchen, as he locks his front door, he moved back down to the basement after closing the basement door

Will picks up a book to read waiting for Hannibal to wake up, after eight hours, Hannibal wakes up silently with a small groan

Will spoke to hannibal "Ah finally awake, are we?" Mischa glares at Will as Hannibal glares as well as Will Huff's out loud

Will folded his arm's "Oh come on look at that, matching pair of glares, who knew." Will shrugs at Mischa, Hannibal feels confused by this William Graham wondering who got to Will first

Hannibal spoke softly not scared of Will "Who were you talking about or to for that matter when you said shh, Mischa please?"

Will looks at him as he placed the book down on the chair he smiles sadly "A ghost you could say." He smiles slightly "One that's been dead, because of something that happened in a forest, with hiker's and you." 

he asked Once how Mischa died, she responded to what he asked in fear at first but she eventually explained to him what happened to her in a forest with cannibalistic hiker's

Hannibal turned his head to Will as he looks enraged, Misha spoke "I obviously don't have to explain that emotion Will."

Will lifts an eyebrow at hannibal as hannibal spoke "How do you know that, William?" Will think's "I see and hear ghost's, well this one ghost anyways, her name is Mischa Lecter."

Mischa watches Hannibal look around as Will looks at where Mischa is standing watching them, will spoke "To you're left." Hannibal turned his head to the left after glaring at Will

Mischa softens once she looks at Hannibal, Will spoke what she said "I'm sorry, brother, I didn't mean for this to happen to you." Mischa sighs softly

Mischa spoke this time to Will Graham "Let him go, Will." Will looks at his hands "if I do, he has a chance to kill me, Mischa, you know that."

Mischa think's "give him a chance to defend himself, not in a court of law, but here, Will." Will breathes in

Hannibal listened to the one sided conversation and lifts an eyebrow as his body is sluggish, Will would have the upper hand in a way but not by much

Will did as told by Mischa undoing what held hannibal to the metal table he spoke on his own accord as he glares at Mischa "I'm sorry, Hannibal."

Hannibal looks at his baby sister that is still on his left side as he spoke to her "Thank you, Mischa." he sat up he looks at Will "What did you use?"

Will spoke "rohypnol." Hannibal stood up getting footing after a minute and glares at Will "This is why I don't take drugs."

Hannibal looks around he looks at the book, Will was reading "The Raven, by Edgar Allen Poe?" Will shrugs slightly as he defends what he was reading "It's a classic."

Hannibal nods slightly, he's read it once but only once, he was a little busy with his doctrine at that time to fully appreciate the story

"I've read it once before, Will, though I couldn't fully appreciate the story at the time." Hannibal responded back to Will

Mischa know's what's going to happen next, she watched Hannibal since he was introduced to Will, she kept an eye on her brother

Hannibal moved closer feeling the drug ebb away as he stalked forward to Will, Will stayed his ground as he watched, hannibal look at the weapons that are splayed out

Hannibal runs his pointer finger against the nomad knife as he looks at Will thinking of what to do, He walked closer to Will he left the blade laying on the tray

Hannibal grabbed Will's arm and he watches the fear, intoxicating smell of fear coming from Will Graham as Hannibal broke Will Graham's arm

Will made no noise as he glares at Hannibal, hannibal left will like that broken and wounded


	6. 6) best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will calls his best friend from college to help heal him, which might place Daniel in danger from the Chesapeake Ripper

will used his other hand the one that isn't dominate and called the doctor he know's of that knows him really well, unlike hannibal, who didn't get to ask the questions he wanted to ask of Will

the doctor a male with Sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes named Doctor Daniel Harris that works for a clinic

Daniel looks at the arm he has what is needed, he knows what type of person Will is, he isn't shy or insane, they knew each other in high school

Daniel was a scrawny guy in high school, Will was a distant person that read books in other languages, such as Lithuanian and french

He sets the arm and puts a cast on the broken arm, as Daniel spoke in French to William "Comment vas-tu, veux-tu?" Will looks amused at the question

"J'ai été bon, toi, Daniel? " Will responded back to his one beat friend since high school, Daniel spoke "Oh tu sais, horaire de travail chargé."

Will nods as Daniel wrote something on the cast in french 'Guérissez, mon ami - Daniel' Will smiles at Daniel "Thank you, Daniel." Daniel nodded as will stood up from the chair he is sitting in

Will looks at the arm as Daniel left Will alone again, hannibal watched Daniel and followed Daniel home

Hannibal knocks on Daniel's door, Daniel answers the door "Hello?" Daniel lifted an eyebrow at hannibal

Hannibal Lecter spoke to Daniel "Who are you to, William Graham, Doctor Harris?" Daniel moves out of the way to let Hannibal in

"You could say, I'm the best friend of Will, Mister.Lecter." hannibal lifts an eyebrow "How do you know my name, Daniel?"

Daniel lifts an eyebrow at him "Will is somebody that likes to talk about his life to me, I'm his best friend he loves to talk with me, though I'm just a doctor not a psychiatrist, Mister. Lecter." 

Hannibal tilts his head slightly as he looks at Daniel, Daniel continued to speak "Don't hurt my friend, all he wants is to be left alone by Jack, and all I do is heal him from wounds."

Hannibal nods as he asked an important question of Will's personal doctor and beat friend "What type of wounds does he have then, Daniel?" 

Daniel assessed Hannibal with his eyes thinking if Hannibal is trustworthy or not and finally spoke "That's for William to speak about, not my place Doctor and patient confidentiality and all that."

Hannibal nods slightly "Of course, Daniel." He smiles as he left, thinking of what to ask William tommorow and about Will's best friend, Daniel Harris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how have you been?" to Will
> 
> From will to Daniel "I've been good, you Daniel?"
> 
> "Oh you know busy work schedule."
> 
> get well my friend


	7. 7) personal thoughts and the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will think's of what happened to his dear Father

the next day, Will didn't go into work, because he knows they'd question why his arm is in a cast and will doesn't want to come up with a lie

Will watches the time pass by on the clock he stood up and brushes his curly raven hair as he think's of going to the park he grabbed his keys after feeding and watering the bowls for the dogs

he had his keys and locked the house up and drove to the park, he got a phone call from Jack but didn't pick up because his other arm was broke and he was ignoring Jack

he was thinking of dropping his phone into the pond but instead of throwing it into the pond he left the phone in the car, annoyed at Jack

he got out once he reached the park and locked his car and sat down on a park bench breathing in fresh air watching the people around him discreetly mind you

Will is wondering how beautiful there blood would look, there body's splayed out like a map of injuries of hatred of a pain so hidden deep down nobody can see it until it was too late in the trap to run in fear of him

He smiles comforted by his acting but he looks at the pond, feeling lost, adrift on a sea that would drown him in the end

it still amuses him how he works for the FBI but is also a killer who can get away with what he done, same as the Chesapeake Ripper

the murder of his father made him want to kill the people that hurt his father, that killed his father, that ripped the flesh away to reveal a dark secret Will never knew he wanted to see but he did and he saw what he wanted to be and became that person

he killed the three men, one after another they were gangbangers what would you except from a gang though, that's all he's been killing

at the moment Will wants to enjoy the peace and quiet he gets away from his work, away from Jack, and away from Hannibal Lecter who he attempted to kill but changed his mind because Hannibal isn't a gangster, a killer yes but not a gangster


	8. 8) Will, Misha and Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a park and fresh air

Will sighs as he stood up from the park bench ignoring the people around himself as he listened to the birds around himself he thinks of what to do now

Would Hannibal trust him after what he attempted to do, Misha was able to convince him to let hannibal go, but Hannibal broke his arm and left him there hurt and wounded but didn't call the cops

he wonders if hannibal is like him, but very different wondering always wondering about people, maybe he should get a new psychiatrist, one that doesn't know of his darker tendency's, but maybe

just maybe he needs Hannibal more then he realizes, maybe he should let hannibal see more of him more of the hunter he hides from the other people behind a nervous mask he uses like a shield from the normal people around himself

Hannibal isn't normal he can see slightly past the veil that Hannibal has up but it makes him feel like he's drowning in a lake of blood 

Mischa looks at Will walking around the park following behind Will making sure to avoid walking through the living human's around her as she's only fond of two human's 

Her brother, Hannibal Lecter and William Graham, Mischa smiles sadly as she thinks of her older brother, her death caused Hannibal to become what he was

she wonders if she lived would she be able to change the path of where her brother went in life, maybe in another world she lived to change Hannibal's path in life, maybe she was killed by her own brother in another world and maybe in another world they don't get along

Hannibal looks at the drawing with a sigh as he stands up but kept from pacing as he looks at the drawing he made of his sister, he keeps thinking 

What if he did something to stop those men from eating his sister, what if he wasn't scared of dying as a child

So many what ifs, so many what should've, what could've happened but he still thinks of those moments, sometimes he cries about the loss of his sister, he can't feel emotions for anybody else after all, he might as well be called a monster by Will Graham

He scoffs at that very idea, as Will is a lion that attempted to murder him just last night, but why would he call the police on this interesting little lion that hides beneath a nervous mask

Hannibal thinks up setting up a session for him and will Graham who can hide anything, and that can definitely act which is strange as Daniel told him that they became friends in high school

He's not sure if Daniel lied to him about his friendship with Will, but wonders if Will is something he wants to mess with, but he will because he likes the adrenaline rush, of a deadly in his backward that is very poisonous


	9. 9) Dear Daniel's Death

Daniel sips whiskey as he sat in a comfortable chair in from of a fireplace and that is quite warm he smiles slightly as he looks at his burnt hand and sighs softly as he took one pain pill for his hand

Hannibal entered from the backdoor hidden by shadow's with his plastic suit on, as he watched Daniel sip his glass of whiskey

Daniel spoke as he pulled a blade that was on his lap, he has a twang of a Louisiana accent, he gets suspicious of everything once he's drunk his words are slurred and his movement slowed "Come on out and face me you, coward."

Hannibal tilts his head watching, this drunk broken and beaten man, that acts like he has alot to lose when not drunk but is paranoid in the dark, alone by himself or as alone as you can get with a killer lurking but hannibal prefers hidden in the dark of the room

Hannibal keeps watching as the drunk man stumbled about, hannibal shakes his head as he walked forward swiftly and moved the blade across, Daniels throat

He wonders if the meat would be any good, definitely not the liver he has blue latex gloves on as he position the body to a 

he cuts into the chest thinking of the heart he smelt the heart and puts the heart in the cooler as he looks for suitable organs for his soon to be dinner

Hannibal brought two flowers a Marigold and a Freesia placed the Marigold flower where the heart should be at, then he placed the Freesia in the hand across the chest Hannibal committed Daniel's death to memory as 

he smiles as he stands up from the house floor and left the house taking the cooler with him to his home, where he fixes everything up

he made dinner for himself from the heart and puts it in a tight lock bag and puts it in the rest into the fridge, with a smile at the order he has in his fridge

he took the plate to the dining room table as he ate his dinner for tonight, he wonders what the lion is like, is it brutal in it's attempts or is it swift

He can't make William have another becoming, after all that would be rude and a little inconsiderate to who made Will have his becoming so early, but maybe he could be inconsiderate for this once, and he wonders can this lion make killing to an art form like he himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marigold's flower meaning is grief and despair  
> freesia flower meaning in this would be friendship


	10. 10) weeping will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Daniel Harris is murdered and Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look at that my first perfect written death scene, poor Daniel Harris

In a week from when hannibal killed Daniel, Will got notification of a man's death from Jack, not knowing, not thinking that his friend, his one beat friend his dead the one that's been there, that's healed him, that never asked where he got the wounds

he went to check out the scene and takes a deep breath as he saw his friend, his best friend dead with a Marigold flower where the heart is supposed to be, and a Freesia in the hand across the chest

Will gives a sad look at his friend as he controls his emotions in from of the FBI, mind you he almost glared at Hannibal

He controlled his rage at the person that did this, he imagines hurting hannibal for the murder of his best friend

Will spoke as he felt Hannibal's staring onto, into, drilling holes into his back, like a scalpel or a tool to be feared, but doesn't care as he spoke a lie not the truth, the truth would hurt poor Jack's sensibilities

"The Chesapeake Ripper, is hurt physically maybe, mentally more likely but he doesn't feel remorseful for what he caused." Hannibal watches Will lie through his teeth wondering why Will is lying for him

Will can see what The Chesapeake Ripper was saying, present yourself, you killer, let's see if you can match me 

match the murder I transcend to art form, can you match it with you're own art form?

Maybe they both found somebody interesting, a lion in sheep's clothing and a ravenstag just in time to lose each other's sanity at the same time, the same moment of death maybe?

Maybe, it's metaphorical you could never know at this moment in time, Hannibal will have to watch and wait and see what he can gleam from the lion not the sheep mask that Will likes to use to hide his true self from everybody around him

Hannibal See's right through it he might report Will after all he took images of what Will caused on his body, but not that way

He wants to watch William create art from murder, but wonders always wondering would it would say to him, to the Chesapeake Ripper, or would William already have a title, would it be something grotesque or something simple


	11. 11) murder and sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost dying has a hysterical effect

Jack listened to what Will said about The Chesapeake Ripper, not knowing it's a lie that Will spoke

Will left the scene of the crime and looks on his phone seeing a article by Freddie Lounds, he snarls in anger at that journalist as he read it to himself

He found a person that resembles Freddie, red hair and green eyes, he controls the feeling of anger at this replacement he got flower's, Freesia and Birdsfoot Trefoil

he didn't remove any organs from this replacement at all he moved the body in the correct order to work and smiles as he finds the correct way

he put the Freesia in the mouth for accepting the friendship with The Chesapeake Ripper and the Birdsfoot Trefoil into the heart that one is at Freedie

he left the body in the house, that smells like death and coppery blood, will smile will takes a bath after washing his clothes and anything else he got full of blood

He spoke to himself "I need a basement." He relaxes in the tubs warm water as his muscles relax from the warm water, the anger washing away from his body as he's tired

Will fell asleep in the warm water, dreaming of a ravenstag walking towards him in a pool of his own blood

bleeding out profusely, Red hot blood streaming like a river of blood for the ravenstag to lick at and feed on his very skin

the ravenstag started to lick up the blood and started to bite flesh off and ate what was offered up and dying on the ground the ravenstag didn't wait and just continued to eat the flesh off the dying man

Will woke up now in cold water with his head below the surface, will pulled his head above the water coughing up the water, he could've died

he could've died in the water, he started to giggle, hysterical laughter spilling out through his lips as tears streak down his eyes as it turns into joyus laughter as he got out of the cold water and emptied the water from the tub

he looks at the time as he puts on clean clothes with socks, he might as well stay awake it's 3:37 am after all, he knows he'll be called to a crime scene anyways so it would be a waste, instead of his, it's another cannibalistic killer


	12. the copy cat of the shrike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to look at the women mounted on the skull of a stag, and see's past the veil pulled over the other sheep's eyes

Jack told him about the crime that happened he spoke Interrupting Jack mid sentence "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there, Jack." He sounded tired he mastered his sheep mask blending in with the others 

he had no other choice but to act and try to even be antisocial if need be The psychiatrists would call him a sociopath but he would call himself a phycopath but that wouldn't be quite right either

Will chuckles as he puts his shoes on after thinking of what to do with the dogs, the dogs are just a ploy an act, to seem normal to the rest of humanity he gave the dogs food and water

He locked his house and left to the crime scene, looking over the new one on a deers antler's, he tilts his head seeing the ravenstag from his dream

"This is not the shrike, Jack, this is somebody or something else." Will spoke the words he doesn't know who exactly he can't see who, the face is obscured with black ink or. . .a mask

all he sees is the ravenstag from the dream eating him at his dying moment with his last breath, the black inky mask slipped away and showed the person underneath the mask

A gaunt tall man, that has a monster underneath the eloquent speech and thoughtful moves of the chess player's that play his game, that enter into his den

a manipulative man, with taste for the finer things in life, fine food, fine wine, fine art and an aesthetic for murder

Mischa watches William, interested in what Will see's in the darkness, does Will see past the veil over the other sheep's eye's

She know's he's a man that acts like a sheep, but really isn't, she froze wondering why her mind said sheep, not person or human

Will jerks out and stumbles backwards, tripping over his feet as he looks away from the crime scene in front of himself

Jack looks at Will "What did you see, Will?" He's being insistent, annoyingly so, Will stood up and shake's his head as he left not telling a thing of what he saw as he is scared, this isn't an act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the gaunt talk man is?, if you know comment

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter's will get longer


End file.
